Move On
by Voldy Is My Homie
Summary: George Weasley didn't want to move on, but he would have to.


George Weasley never thought that he could hurt so much. He never thought that someone could feel as if their insides had been ripped out, stepped on, and stuffed back into them, only for their heart to be left behind on the floor.

It just makes it worse that no one understands. Of course everyone's suffering, his mom, his dad, Percy, Ron, Ginny, everyone. But no one gets that he isn't just suffering. He's dying day by day, and he accepts it.

He wants it.

He wants to lie in the ground beside his brother. He wants to pass on to the next life, and embrace his brother again.

But when he's staring into the mirror at night, fully prepared to wrap a rope around his neck and jump of the balcony to the next floor, he can't work up the courage. His mother's face appears behind his eyelids, her face all screwed up trying to hold back tears, and he can't. He can't.

So he drowns himself in Fyrewhiskey until the world is spinning around him and he can't make it to the bed so he just falls down in the kitchen and sleeps there. Sometimes he thinks that right after he falls down, he can hear the voice of his brother scolding him. Sometimes he responds with a retort. Sometimes he just listens to the once voice he'll never hear again.

* * *

His mother tells him he needs to get out more. It's not good to sit around in a small apartment when you're sad.

She wants him to find a girl that can help him move on.

He just wants her to stop meddling.

* * *

He does find a girl though. At first he never realized how Floren Fortescue's granddaughter came into his shop every day, or the way she would smile at him. Then Ron pointed it out and George couldn't help himself.

One day they were perfect strangers and the next they were asleep in the same bed.

* * *

It wasn't a healthy relationship. He knew that. She knew that. But she held him late at night when he cried and she never asked too many questions, and he was as happy as he could be.

But then one day she got frustrated at him and the way he never told her anything.

"I love you George, but I can't live my life waiting for you to trust me enough for you to let me try and help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how sad you are and about how you won't let me or Ron or Bill or anyone help you. I think you want to be sad, because that's the only way you'll remember your brother. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I really love you but I can't keep killing myself trying to help you."

And then she kissed him, and walked out of the shop.

* * *

He likes to put a brave face on in to morning, just so Ron doesn't nag him about it.

He smiles at the customers, and even tries to flirt with a couple of the girls.

He's doing well.

That is until she walks through the door.

He tries to ignore her as she leans against one of the walls but he can't. Eventfully she walks up to him and he can't run because there's nowhere to run to.

"Let's go get lunch."

They eat in silence, not because they have nothing to say, but because there is too much to say. Eventually she sets her drink down and clutches at the table clothes.

"One day we're going to have to stop acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Like we died with him."

And that breaks the silence. Soon they're laughing and crying and it feels natural, but not natural enough.

* * *

They got married outside the Burrow, just like Bill and Fleur. When they kissed his mom burst into tears and had to leave the ceremony.

* * *

He finally comes to terms with the fact that he's all alone on his twenty-fifth birthday. Angelina had woken up crying the night before. He had to be the one to hold her when it was his brother she wanted.

And when he looked in the mirror the next morning he finally realized that he was all alone, and so was she, and they were perfect for each other, and he had to just get over it.

He just had to finally move on.

* * *

**All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling. Also posted on mibba under the username gotham's finest.**


End file.
